L'univers Des Citations
by Carly123siteweb
Summary: L'amour flotte dans l'air. Que dis-je.. L'Amoooûr.. ! Pourquoi pas de magnifiques citations, lettres, textes sur ce sujet ? C'est juste pour le plaisir. Donc si t'es pas content(e), merci de passer ton chemin sans laisser de méchantes reviews ! ( Rien à voir avec Twilight, mais il fallait que je place quelque par mon sujet & aucunes catégories n'est requises pour cela :à )
1. Chapter 1

La Minute De Carly : J'ai trouvée que de mettre toujours des fictions sur Twilight, je pourrais faire quelques choses avec des citations merveilleuses !

... ...

Ne parlez pas sur les fautes d'orthographes. Profiter juste du moment de ces petites phrases procurent comme plaisir et vérités en vous. C'est tous ce dons je vous demande : Lire, me dire ce que vous avez ressentis & voilà. C'est vraiment pas grand chose..

Merci de votre compréhension..

Ont ce retrouve en bas !

* * *

Jsuii Hereuuse Mes Sii Tu Touche Mon Boheuur Jte Deboiite :)

* * *

Ne comptez pas trop sur quelqu'un dans ce monde, parce que même votre ombre vous quitte quand vous êtes dans l'obscurité..

* * *

Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme; lis dans mon regard et tu trouveras tout les sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard...

* * *

Les seuls beaux yeux, sont ceux qui vous regardent avec tendresse..

* * *

"L'amitié finit parfois en amour, mais rarement l'amour en amitié..

* * *

La vie est comme le piano il y a le noir et le blanc et il faut Jouer les deux pour avoir une belle mélodie ...

* * *

S'attacher à quelqu'un, c'est prendre le risque d'être malheureux..

* * *

Dans toutes les larmes, s'attarde un espoir..

* * *

Un enfant ma dit un jour : Si tu pleures et ris en même temps, tu auras un arc-en-ciel sur les joues.. :D

* * *

Le plus grand plaisir dans la vie est de réaliser ce que les autres vous pensent incapables de réaliser.. :P

* * *

On m a toujours dit qu'amour rime avec toujours , il a suffit que tu me laisse pour qu'il rime avec tristesse..

* * *

Dans la vie, il ne s'agit pas nécessairement d'avoir un beau jeu, mais de bien jouer de mauvaises cartes..

* * *

L'alphabet commence par ABC  
Les chiffres par 123  
Les notes de musique par Do Ré Mi  
Mais le véritable amour commence par Toi et Moi..

* * *

Après avoir souffert, il faut souffrir encore ..  
Il faut aimer sans cesse après avoir aimé..

* * *

__Voila. Je vous en mettrais d'autre demain.

Je remercie par avance les personnes me mettant des reviews !

Carly, qui vous envoies de nombreux bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

**La Minute De Carly :**** Je suis très heureuse que cela vous plaise. Je pensais mon idée un peu nunuche, mais en faite, cela a l'air d'être une bonne idée. Merci d'avoir lu. Merci d'avoir aussi mis la '' fic '' en alerte :P**

Guest : Encore toi ! J'adore ton passage sur mes fic ( lol ). Je suis heureuse que tu trouves mes citations jolies :P Merci à toi d'avoir lu.

: Je suis contente que cela t'est plus.

Le texte '' Tu vois pas que.. '' Est entièrement de moi. Les autres citations sont de moi, mais certaines d'internet ^^ Tous les textes sont de moi.

**Voici la deuxième partie sur onze ! 2/11**

* * *

Tu me manque tellement.. Je veux te revoir, je veux encore pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, sentir ton odeur, dormir avec toi, toutes les belles promesses que tu m'avait faite, se sont très vite envolée. Je t'aimerais pour toujours, tu disais t'es belles paroles tellement souvent. Mais maintenant je me rend compte que sais tellement de fois que tu me mentait. Il a suffit d'une soirée pour que tous s'arrête. '' Hé hop, tu croisses une pute en boite de nuit qui elle veux bien couchée avec toi ''. Bien sûr, c'était la femme de ta vie, voyons. C'est pour sa qu'elle t'as laissé au bout d'une semaine ! Devant les gens je te critique. Je dit que je te hais mais tu sais au fond de mon coeur, que je suis triste. Je pense tout le temps à toi, je rêve de toi. Tous les soirs je pleures. J'ai même été jusqu'à me couper les veines pour essayer de te faire revenir.. Si seulement tu savais combien je t'aime.. Si seulement tu pouvais ressentir se que moi je ressent au fond de moi.. Je t'aime et je ne suis pas encore prête à t'oublier. Je t'aime, je t'en supplie repense à moi encore une dernière fois, embrasse moi encore une dernière fois, rien que pour me dire au revoir. Car moi, je t'aime.. 3

* * *

On m a toujours dit qu'amour rime avec toujours. Il a suffit que tu me laisse pour qu'il rime avec tristesse..

* * *

tu es l'homme de mes rêves  
et si se n'est qu'un rêve  
je préfère ne jamais me réveiller..

* * *

Si j'avais su que ton visage aurait pris autant de place dans ma vie, j'aurais fermer les yeux..

* * *

Tous se que je voulais s'étais rester avec juste un petit bout de ma triste vie , rester des heures enlacer dans tes bras , juste TOI & MOI mais maintenant c'est fini ...=/

* * *

Un jour tu comprendra, tu regretteras, tu reviendras, mais sa sera trop tard cette fois..

* * *

_Tu vois pas que.._

_Tu vois pas que son sourire a disparue . Tu vois pas que tu l'as détruite ? Tu l'as quitté il y a une semaine et tous ses repères sont partis comme si avant tu étais sa carte, celui avec qui elle ne se sentait jamais perdue. Tu aimais voir son sourire qui pétillait. Tu disais qu'elle avait changée, que tu ne la reconnaissais plus._

_Moi aussi je m'en suis rendue compte, mais je ne l'ai pas lâchée. J'ai demandée ce qu'elle avait, elle m'a toujours répondue qu'elle allait bien. Si je te dis tous sa aujourd'hui, c'est que tu l'as abandonné dans les moment les plus difficiles. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle a des immenses cernes qui marquent ses yeux ? Elle ne se fait plus belle, tu as vu ? Elle est rarement coiffée, tu ne vois pas qu'elle déprime ? Tu sais une dépression, une fois que tu es dedans, c'est dur de remonter. Et oui, c'est comme sa, tu l'as finie. Tu ne t'es jamais posé des questions si elle allait aussi bien qu'elle te le disait ? Jamais tu as cherché à comprendre, tu l'as laissée, tu lui a dis que c'était terminé. Quand tu lui a dis, tu n'as pas vu son désespoir ? Toutes ses larmes qui ont coulées, comme si pour elle la vie était finit ? Elle n'est pas venue en cours pendant une semaine. Elle est restée enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle n'a jamais rien voulue manger pendant cette semaine. Elle ne voulais plus rien entendre. Plus rien voir. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était disparaître._

_Le dernière jour qu'elle est venue en cours, la semaine dernière, quand elle est descendue du car, elle c'est approchée de toi et ta regardée droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux que tu aimais tant. Ils ne sont plus blanc. Mais rouge de tristesse, de pleures. Oui, elle est malade. Je ne parle pas d'amour, mec. Je parle aussi du sens propre. Et toi, tu n'as rien vu. L'amour rend aveugle, comme on dit. Mais quand l'amour s'arrête, tu comprend certaines choses, que tu n'aurais jamais douté.. Elle a perdu sa santé et elle a perdue l'amour.. Moi je la réconforterai. Mais à chaque fois, je te jure qu'elle versera une larme. Cette larme viendra de votre séparation. Tu l'as pas aidée, tu l'as enfoncée. Elle est morte, mais ça tu ne veux pas le voir.._

_Elle avait un cancer, putain ! Et toi, tu l'as juste trouvé changée. Tu n'as même pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi elle n'était plus aussi joyeuse qu'avant. Tu as préféré la laisser de côté et te payer d'autre nana dernière, pour ensuite la quitter. Et aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde, qu'elle est au paradis, car ce putain de cancer la tuer, tu regrettes ? Ne compte surtout pas sur moi pour t'épauler. Elle était ma meilleure amie. J'ai vue le jour quand elle était pas bien. Et bien moi, je suis allez la voir et lui est demander pourquoi elle était comme sa. Elle ma dit qu'elle allait bien. Mais je connais les symptômes d'un cancer. Mais moi et elle, ne t'avons rien dit. Car c'était toi le petit ami dans l'histoire. Toi qui devait lui demander pourquoi elle était comme sa. Mais toi, tu n'as pas pris le temps de lui demander et tu l'as quitter._

_Je suis sur qu'elle aurait pu sans sortir. Mais en la quittant, tu l'as encore plus tuer. Tu l'as laisser dans la merde. Tu l'as laisser seule avec sa maladie, sa tristesse, ses larmes. Alors maintenant, c'est à ton tour d'être seul. Ne cherche pas mon soutien où même celui de qui que ce soit. Car tous le monde est au courant de cette histoire. Tu me dégoûtes. Tu dégoûtes tous le monde, de toutes façon._

_Adieu mec. J'espère seulement que tu as compris tous ce dont je vient de t'écrire. Car c'était la dernière chose venant de ma part.._

* * *

Beaucoup de couples ce disent Forever. Mais beaucoup finissent en Game Over.

* * *

Es-que tu te rappelles de ces journée passées a mes cotés, de tous ces bons moments passé, des souvenirs qu'on a construits ensemble, des projets d'avenir qu'on se disait, de toute ces nuits & de toutes ces promesses ? Moi je m'en souviens. Un jour tu es venue m'annoncer que tu partais, que tu me quitter, mais avant de faire ça ta pas pensé a ce que j'allais ressentir ou même devenir, de tout ça t'en avait rien à foutre, tu préférais partir avec l'autre là, soit disant qu'avec elle c'était mieux, celle qui soit disant ta fais ouvrir les yeux sur tes sentiments envers moi, qui a effacer de ta mémoire le passé. Oui soit disant car j'ai toujours cette petite flamme qui brille au fond de mon cœur, pour qu'un jour tu te rendes compte que tu as fais une belle connerie d'être parti... Oui je suis pathétiques de pensé ca mais, c'est la seule chose qui me rattache à toi, appart tout nos souvenirs ... Je ne préfère pas penser a ses souvenir justement, ca me fais encore plus souffrir de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Es qu'au moins tu sais ce que je ressens à cet instant ? Es-que tu imagines la douleur que j'ai ressentie ce jour là ? Es que tu as pensée à mon futur quand je t'es perdu ? Non tu n'as jamais imaginé tout cela. Oui je suis forte, c'est dans ces moments là que je me rends compte tellement je le suis. Mais là c'est finit, j'en ai marre de me battre j'ai t'en donné pour toi comme j'ai jamais donné a un homme, oui ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de baisser les bras mais là je ne peux pas supporter tout cela. Tu sais je t'es aimé comme personne ne pourra t'aimer, je t'es aimé comme une dingue, je pouvais tout faire pour toi ! Tout ! Je ressens un manque presque invivable tellement j'ai mal, j'ai mal quand je pense que tu es avec elle ... Oui j'ai des défauts, comme tout le monde, mais j'ai aussi ces qualités que tu disait « aimé » chez moi ... Personne n'est parfait tu sais, ni toi, ni moi, ni elle. Oui je t'aime & je t'aimerais sans doute toute ma vie, mais je préfère me taire. Maintenant ce que j'espère pour toi c'est que tu sois heureux où tu es, avec qui tu es, je me suis battue pour moi c'est le moment d'hisser le drapeau Blanc. Je me résigne à t'oublier, mais même moi je me voile la face car au fond de moi je le sais très bien que j'y serai incapable. Pour moi ce qu'on vécu ne s'oublie pas en un claquement doigt, ça non. Justement ça met du temps, même trop a mon goût. Le seul homme de ma vie, oui c'est bien toi.

* * *

Vie si tu veux que je vive dans ton coeur..

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plus. Et bah.. Je vous dit à demain, alors :P**

**J'attend ton avis !**

**Carly qui vous envoie des millions de petit bisous.. 3**


End file.
